For your entertainment
by Kageyama Tooru
Summary: Naruto's heart has taken a few hits over the years after the war. Ino wanted to cheer him up somehow and get her friend back. But who knew that her yearning for entertainment would lead to all this.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story- otherwise Sasuke wouldnt even exsist..lol

Naruto walks down the road, his hands in his pockets and gaze on the ground. The now twenty-two year old jonin, had just heard the one thing he never wanted to hear. He kicks a stone down the road with a huff, _'Maybe I should go just on another trip till it passes' _he says in to himself. He stop infront of the book store, the same old poster in the store window for Jiraiya's final book. _'Ero-sennin, what am I supposed to do now' _he places his hand against the poster unable to really bring his thought together.

"Well I never figured you for **that **much of a pervert" Naruto turns to see Ino holding a bag of groceries. "Hey" he removes his hand from the poster "Its not that, just trying to think I guess"

"I figured, I heard about Sakura and Sasuke" She walks up to him and puts her free hand on his cheek "How about you come over, ill make you some dinner, I have a feeling if I leave you alone now you wont be in around for awhile" He just nods and takes the sack from her, she was about to argue that she could carry it but she knew it was useless to argue with him about it.

The two of them reach Ino's apartment. Naruto sets the bag on the kitchen counter "You must be hungry ill make you something" she offers as she washes her hands "You need some help" he offers. She shugs "If you want to I dont mind, what are you in the mood for"

"You have the stuff for curry" he asks, she nods "Yea, you sure you dont want ramen though" she asks curiously, she shook his head "No I promised someone a long time ago that I would eat properly" He couldnt help but thinking of the advice his mother had given him all those years ago with their short time together, ever since he got back from the war he had been eatting better but the rest of the stuff was no big deal for him.

Ino sets out a pot of water to boil then takes out a cutting board, knife, and the veggitables. Naruto takes the knife and begins to cuts the veggies while Ino fixed the rice and browned some meat. About twenty minutes later the two were at the dinner table, each of them with a plate and a cup of sake.

"I hope you dont mind I put some strawberry juice in your sake, I know you dont like it straight"

"Thanks for that"

Ino nodded and the two began to eat. She wasnt sure how to start a conversation with him. She knew he would be depressed when he heard about Sakura being pregnant. _'Hopefully he wont leave the village like he did when he found out they were dating' _Ino sighs lightly unsure about how to help her friend. The two had gotten close since the war ended. Where before Iruka or Sakura had to find and cheer him up it was now Ino or Sai. "So you gonna take off this time to" she asks, she knew it sounded harsh but it was honestly on her mind.

He shook his head "I dont plan on it, cant keep running from my problems, esspeacily as a jonin" He takes a drink of his sake "Thanks Ino, as always"

She nods "Its never a problem, after all youve done, its about time someone was there for you"

He smiled a bit at that, he sometimes forgot to let people in, but Ino was the one person who never waited for a invite, she just barged in on her own and didnt leave till she knew what was going on. That trait really helpped after the war ended. She was the only person who was able to help Naruto out of his depression, thinking back on it Ino couldnt help but get angry at her pink haired friend. Everyone knew how Naruto felt about Sakura and she went and told him she got with Sasuke a day after the war ended, and if that wasnt enough the elder told him that they could not let him accend to hokage because of the biju and his reputation. They said It would be to hard on the village if someone were to come after him again.

Ino and Naruto both finishes their meal and Naruto sits on the couch in the living room as Ino does the dishes. After a few minutes she joins Naruto and takes the seat next to him. "What are you gonna do now" she asks.

He leans back into the couch trying to make himself comfortable. "I dont even know anymore" his voice seemed so lifeless.

"Do you have any plans for tonight atleast" she asks him, unsure of what he was going to do. He always had the weirdest reactions to stuff like this, when he found out about Sakura and Sasuke she found him in the old training grounds and when he was told about not being able to become hokage she found him in the founds infront of a couple rocks (Jiraiya's memorial).

"Mind if I crash here, I really dont feel like going home" he asks, it wasnt the first time he asked to stay over when he was feeling down. She nods "You know I dont mind" She moves his arm and placed it across her shoulder then rested her head on his chest. He didnt react, he just sat there, like it was the most normal thing in the world. "As long as you keep me entertained that is" he says in a semi-seductive tone.

"You know one of these day im going to take you seriously then what will you do" there was a bit of laughter in his voice.

_'Thats what im hoping for you idiot, why havent you noticed' _Ino sighs to herself, she started to develope feeling for the blond male about five years ago, they had been spending a lot of time together and through it all she was amazed at the man she saw. She couldnt help but take an interest, she would push him for information, request to go on the same missions as him, anything she could do to be with him and learn more about him.

"Thats ok, I dont mind being taken seriously" She says in voice relaxed, comfortable in her position on his chest.

"I see, well dont take that back somewhere down the line" he teases, she couldnt help but giggle.

Naruto rubs her arm lightly, to soft skin felt good under his fingertips. _'Shes always able to comfort me so easily, im lucky to have her around' _The two blonds sit there for a few minutes just enbracing the silence and simplisity of the space around them. "Hey Naruto"

"Yea"

"Sence im letting you stay here tonight do you mind doing me a favor or two" she asks

He nods "Sure I dont mind, I kinda owe you for always taking care of me"

She traced a new circles on his chest "First will you be my pillow, ever since Sai left me its been hard getting to sleep"

Naruto nods his head "Umm, yea I guess, I dont mind" he waited for a second "Anything else?"

Ino nodded her head and looked up at him "And tomorrow will you spend the day with me?" she asks, she wasnt used to asking for things like that usually they just came to her, but with Naruto as dence as he is, this was the only way to get what she wanted.

"You mean like a date" he asks with a curious and comfused expression and tone.

"Yep" she said in a playful tone. He smiled and nodded "I guess I can agree to that as well" She smiles and lays her head back down. "Good then im content".

Looks forward the chapter two titled- A long night


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto stood under the warm running water, it felt good on his skin as if it was washing all his worries away. He almost wished he could stand there forever, away from the world, on his own, just him and this relaxed feeling. After a few minutes he steps out of the shower and dries his body. He wraps the towel around his waste putting another around his neck before exiting the bathroom. He walks into the living room, Ino was sitting on the couch, two cups of what he assumed to be sake on the small table i nfront of her. "Thanks for letting me use your shower" he says as he walks over to her using the towel around his neck to dry his hair which was heavy on his head, not taking its usually spikey form.

Ino looks him over a small blush came to her face she turned her head quickly "Can you at least but some boxers on or something" she pleads, though all she wanted to do was take the towel off and have her way with him.

He rubs the back of his head "Sorry, guess I forgot" he chuckles a little before walking back into the bathroom and putting on his boxers. He goes back into the living room and joins Ino on the couch.

Ino took a drink of her sake and then turned to Naruto, a slight pinkness to her face "You know you should be more careful walking around like that" he chuckles a little making himself comfortable. "you think so huh"

"yep, one of these days someones gonna take advantage of you" her tone was playful.

"Who says tha'ts not what I want" Naruto leans toward the platinum blond putting his lips near her ear "Well that is as long as its you whose doing it" he says in a seductive whisper before gently biting her ear lobe, a small gasp escaping Ino lips which only made him grin.

He places a hand on her lap as he kisses down her jaw line till he met her neck. He then looks up at Ino, she couldnt help but get lost his sexy azure eyes. "so tell me, how would you like me to entertain you tonight"

He kisses her lips firmly and she was quick to just melt into it, granting him whatever pleasure he sought for himself. She felt a slight lick on her bottom lips and she opened her mouth a little, normally she would expect him to just dart in like the other guys do, but Naruto being as different at he was, actually began to tease her tongue. He would lick her tongue and pull back, and Ino just couldnt get enough that teasing feeling, it was intoxicating to say the least. After a few moments he start to kiss down to her chin then onto her neck, sucking and nibble his way to her collar bone where he took a stronger hold.

He slowly pushes her onto her back and runs his hands above her shirt, nibbling at her collar bone as he does so hearing the occasional spike of breath when he ran his tongue over her soft skin. He releases the fastens on her shirt and lifts her off her. He sets up and admirers the sight below him "Quite the sexy little body you have there Ino" He says in a playful tone bringing a red color to her face. "Your not to bad yourself"

He unsnaps the front hook of her bra and removes it tossing it on the floor with her top. He lowers himself to her navel and slowly licks up her stomach and chest. He places a hand on one of her breast massaging it, letting the tips of his fingers play with her erect nipple. Hearing her whimpers and light moans was starting to excite him.

He moves his free hand and runs his fingertips up her inner thigh, knowing all to well it drove women wild, the fact proven to him once again, when she leans into his touch. He chuckles a bit _'Her body is so honest, this is gonna be fun' _.

Naruto starts to kiss and lick her free breast before lightly biting the nipple, earning a gasp from his platinum blond play mate. The hand that was on her thigh starts to undo the buttons of her skirt and pulls it down and off of her. Ino puts a hand on Naruto's head her fingers clinging to his hair, trying to make sure this was all really happening. This is the same thing she craved in her dreams, the thing that kept her up at night with yearning.

She hears Naruto snicker before feeling his tongue run up her thigh, his hand had switched breast and his other was rested on her hip. "N..Na..Naruto" her voice was shakey but she was soon caught in the gaze of his azure eyes. "please, lick me" her face became red as she spoke not believing what she was asking for but between his teasing and the sake in her system she wanted what she wanted. Naruto nods "Of course, after all, im here for your entertainment" He uses the hand that was on her hip to removes her purple silk panties, kissing her while doing so, leaving her panting as he made his way back down her body.

Naruto grins and licks his lips as the sight of her dripping wet womanhood in front of him. It was then that he had an idea. He leans up and give it a quick lick and sure enough a loud gasp was heard. He does it a few more times the gasps getting louder and louder till finally he entered her with his tongue and heard the loudest moan yet. He moves the tip of his tongue inside her, rubbing it against her g-spot. Her body was beginning to shake under him, her insides tightening. He grins and removes his tongue and moves it to her clit, teasingly flicking it with his tongue before sucking it on and hearing her moan his name. _'Man her voice is sexy when shes enjoying herself' _he thinks to himself as he sucks and licks her slit, slipping his tongue inside her at random points just so she wouldnt get to used to what he was doing.

Her body began to push itself against him, wanting him, yearning for release, she was trying to hold it back, she wanted to cum by his dick and nothing else, but his tongue was so good. "Naruto I cant hold it" she whines out which only made him suck harder and pinch her nipple which made her voice spike. "Im..im.." then she felt it, her release. Her body relaxed and Naruto sets up and wipes his face after licking his lips "You know Ino you taste pretty damn good" this only made her blush harder then before. "But I hope you dont think were done" with that Ino couldnt help but smirk. She sets up and presses her palm against his chest "Of course not, but this time I want to entertain myself with that little gift of yours" she says in a sly tone as her hand rubs the bulge in his boxers. He grins and lays back on the couch _'This will be interesting, never had someone push me back before' _he licked his lips as he took in the beauty in front of him. Her blond hair and amazing blue eyes, her slim but strong frame that just emitted sex appeal.

She leans down and kisses on his neck, hearing a small chuckle come from him. She nibbles at the base on his neck, running her fingers down his toned chest. She slips her hand under the waist band of his boxers and felt down the member she would be enjoying herself with. She was surprised to say the least. She sets back a bit to look at Naruto, she could see the confusion on his face "Naruto I have a question" he nods "Um ok. odd timing" She laughs a bit "Yea I know but how long are you" she asks curiously, she wanted to make sure her hand wasnt lying to her "About nine and a half inches why"

"Just curious, you sure are full of surprises" He couldnt help but grin at her statement "You sure you can handle it all" he teases "Never know till I try" he smiled hearing the hint of confidence in her voice. She leans down and kisses down his chest her hand moving with her slowly removing his boxers and soon she felt his warm tip against his stomach. She runs her finger tips up and down his errect member feeling it twitch slightly to match his erratic breath.

She grins at his reactions, she knew he wasnt one to sleep around so heb wasnt to used to such stimulus. She leans down and kisses the tip before licking it playfully. Hearing him breathe it deeply and watching the shaking of his body she wouldnt help but smile. Ino grins getting a interesting idea. "Hey Naruto" He looks down at her "Yea?" he had a curious tone _'She sure is full of questions tonight' _he thought to himself. "So if you had to choose would you rather have my mouth of my pussy" she asks in a teasing tone. "So I have to choose one now" She nods "Yep that way you'll come back for the other and I can have more fun with you." Naruto lays his head back, he liked the sound of doing this again. "I want to try that pussy of your seeing as its already nice and wet" he asks in a husky tone which made shivers go down her spine. He grins and sets up a little grabbing his hips and lifting her up above his penis till his tip was teasing her clit, her steady breath turning to panting and whimpers "Hey im supposed to be in charge here" he grins "Fine then put it in yourself" She balances herself above him, _'This would be easier on a bed but I dont feel like stopping' _She slowly lowers herself moaning as his tip entered her, she could see the pleasure already coming to his face She lowered herself down little by little stopping about half way. _'Man hes so big, Im not sure I can take it all this time around' _She looks at Naruto who was smiling as her with his normal happy and warm expression, the looks like would make any girl melt.

"Naruto put your hands back on my hips, we'll have to do this a few more times before I can take all of you" he happily takes his hips his warm hands felt so relaxing. He helps her move up and down his shaft careful to not let her go all the way down so as to not hurt her. _'Most guys would just slam me down, im glad he's not like the others'_ she thought to herself as her moans get loader, she felt herself tightening around him and his member twitch inside her, then he did unexpected, he moved his hips up and her hips back, he didnt go in much deeper then before but with her first thrust Ino loud moan of pleasure filled the room, he was getting her in all the right places. "Ino the tightness, I wont be able to hold back" she shook her head "I dont care just cum, I want your cum" she says trying to hold back her down so she can release at the same time. His breathing became shakey as he trust in a few more times then just as Ino couldnt help but release she felt it, his warm cum filling her up. She lowers herself to his heaving cheast. Both of then panting and out of breathe. Ino looks up and Naruto and kisses the bottom of his chin. "Be sure to entertain me again, ok naruto" he chuckles and nods "Anytime".

- 2 months later-

Ino sits across from Sakura, they were at their favorite resturant in town, the same place they meet at every week or so to catch up. "So Ino find a date to my wedding yet" Sakura asks, Ino nods "Im taking my nightly entertainment, If I dont take him out every now and then no one would know hes mine." Ino teases before taking a sip of her tea. "Oh your mysterious nightly friend huh, cant wait to meet him" Ino giggle lightly "Whats so funny" Sakura asks. "Thing is you know him better then anyone, he should be here soon though, we need to get him a tux after this so I invited him I hope you dont mind" Sakura shook her head "No its fine, Sasuke is meeting us anyway it'll be like a double date" they both smile, Sakura happy that her friend finally had someone, and Ino because she couldnt wait to see Sakura's shocked face when Naruto arrives.

After about fifteen minutes of chatting Sasuke arrived and sat next to Sakura giving her a kiss on the cheek. He turns to Ino "Hey" he says in his usual emotionless tone. "Hi" she takes a sip of her tea. She watched the door as her favorite blonde ninja came in "Over here" she gave a slight wave and he jogs over. Sakura and Sasuke looks back "Oh hey Naruto what are you doing here, its unlike you not to have ramen for lunch" Sakura asks, Naruo grins as Ino stands up and gives him a hug "hey babe" he says before kissing her lips "miss me" he jokes "Thats a silly question, I just saw you last night silly" Sakura got a wide eyed look as Sasuke fell out of his chair "Wait Ino you mean, the guy your with, is NARUTO?" Sakura voice shook and was full was confusion and disbelief. "Ino you never told her about me, thats so mean, and here I thought I was important to you" he says in a playful tone "So important that I want to keep you hidden away" they both laugh a take their seats. Sasuke finally regained his composer and took his seat. "Ino why didnt you tell me you were dating Naruto" Naruto looked at Ino with a confused look then a Sakura with a grin "Were not dating, im just here for her entertainment"

-end-

A/N: This is my first time writing something like this and I know the end of the intimate scene wasnt that great but ill work on it.


End file.
